harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zacharias Smith
Descendant of Hufflepuff I don't understand where the conjecture that Smith might be related to the Hufflepuffs comes from. It's completely random and frankly seems totally unlikely. EmmyG 12:59, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :He shares his surname with Hepzibah Smith, who claimed to be a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff. That he's in Hufflepuff House reinforces the connection. - Nick O'Demus 13:04, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh, right. Duh! I don't know how I missed that, considering I was just editing the Hufflepuff family article. EmmyG 14:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : :On the other hand Smith is the most common surname in England and Scotland (more than 1%) and is almost as common in Wales. I think it's very wild conjecture to connect Hepzibah and Zacharias. It's like the Mark Evans thing. 20:19, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Quidditch Captain *Where the hell was it ever stated what position he played on the Quidditch team, or that he was ever captain? :In Chapter 16 of OotP he is described a "skinny blond boy who harry vaguely recognized as being a member of the Hufflepuff quidditch team." --JKoch (Owl Me!) 22:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :*It's still never mentioned that he's the captain of the Hufflepuff team, so I don't know why that's on here as fact. 05:48, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Year It states in early years that Zacharias started in 1991. That's not known. In fact, G. Smith from HP and Me turned out to be a girl. Can anyone help me fixing it?--Rodolphus 09:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm agree : there's no ref for this year (apart from the hatred that inspired the character, it's easier to say that he left school the day of the final battle because he was a traitor and not because he had not the age required) and also there's no ref for Quidditch Captain (maybe this last fact is said, but I searched this morning and no found it). Also there's a problem with this page. A pic is added who showing a boy at the battle of Hogwarts and people said that it's Smith because he has the same hairstyle (he hasn't a particular hairstyle, it should not be exaggerated, it is not the only blond in the school), there's no proof so this fact must not be added. Furthermore, in the book, Smith isn't at battle of Hogwarts so if a figurant has a very distant resemblance to Smith, it can have no report. -- 11:28, September 25, 2011 (UTC) He has to be in Ginny and Luna's year because there are already five huff boys. Oliver, Roger, Ernie, Wayne and Stephan. (JanzPotter (talk) 15:46, July 8, 2014 (UTC)) :No, he doesn't. Rowling has already said there's more than forty people per year. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 16:11, July 8, 2014 (UTC) It is not so relevant what J. K. Rowling stated. The book is high canon and in Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Secrets it is stated the joint Gryffindor/Hufflepuff class included about 20 students. We know for sure Gryffindor students were 10, but it is possible that there were a bit more than 10 students in Hufflepuff (maybe 11-13), because it is stated "about 20 students" and not "20 students". Anyway, I'm sure Zacharias was not in Harry's year, because he never appeared in any lesson with Harry and (maybe it is just my impression), the trio deal with him as a younger boy. GianG (talk) 17:37, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Deathly Hallows Hey people just wondering where in the book it mentions him pushing first years out of the way to get out of Hogwarts? I've read the book 3 times and haven't been able to find it. Thanks! Alumeng 18:48, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Just before Harry spoke with Nick: "Beneath his fingers, Harry’s eyes flew open again. He leapt up from the plinth and tore back the way he had come, now in pursuit of his one last hope. The sound of hundreds of people marching toward the Room of Requirement grew louder and louder as he returned to the marble stairs. Prefects were shouting instructions, trying to keep track of the students in their own Houses; there was much pushing and shoving; Harry saw Zacharias Smith bowling over first-years to get to the front of the queue; here and there younger students were in tears, while older ones called desperately for friends or siblings. . . ." chapter 31 -- 18:51, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Zack Smith? Is the image reference giving him the nickname Zack Smith from a canon source? May be fanart I think. Or perhaps an early draft of concept art?´ Harry Potter memories is not a canon source, as far as I know.--Rodolphus (talk) 11:59, March 25, 2017 (UTC) : I think it is fanart. I don't think it is a valid enough source. A couple of the other names are spelt wrong, and Justin Finch Fletchley's name is just Justin Finch. -- Kates39 (talk) 12:23, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Should we remove it, then?--Rodolphus (talk) 12:25, March 25, 2017 (UTC) : Yeah. I have tried to find the original source of it online but cannot find and verify it. -- Kates39 (talk) 12:37, March 25, 2017 (UTC) : Hufflepuff Smith doesn't seem to embody the characteristics of Hufflepuff and honestly more of a Slytherin (I hate to say it, but I am one and he fits better). Was he, like McLaggen who negative aspects of the stereotypical Gryffindor characteristics, like when they stuck up for Cedric against Harry in Goblet of Fire? Though now that I think about it, I can't see how Hufflepuff traits can be twisted to make someone Dark. '(LupineMoon (talk) 04:40, January 24, 2019 (UTC)) '